


now and then

by allihyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, cheessy, murah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi tidak mengenal kata tidak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now and then

**Author's Note:**

> semacam side story dari oneshot yang sudah pernah saya publish di ffn, crossposted note fb, salam kenal btw  
> '-')/

Kalau diurutkan dari satu kejadian ke kejadian berikutnya, yang satu ini bukannya tidak mungkin. Hanya saja menilik peringai Levi yang sudah Petra kenal hampir sepanjang umurnya, memberi kejutan tidak termasuk dalam daftar kebiasaannya. Tapi, nyatanya Levi sekarang di sini, di sebuah toko buku kecil yang ada di sudut kota Hassloch (sebuah kota kecil di Jerman) dengan sebuah buku terulur di tangannya yang kemudian ia pindahkan ke tangan gadis di depannya. Mata biru pepatnya hanya menatap datar pada sepasang manik madu di hadapannya yang memandang dengan tanya.   
  
"Untukmu. di dalamnya ada lima puluh cerita. Mulai sekarang dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya kau harus membacakanku satu cerita pada hari ulang tahunmu, Petra."   
  
nadanya final.   
  
levi tidak mengenal kata 'tidak', bukan? 


End file.
